


By Moonlight

by shinomitsu



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomitsu/pseuds/shinomitsu
Summary: Xemnas takes his partner for a dance under the moon
Relationships: Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> if you see any mistakes, no you didn't ❤
> 
> This was supposed to be a pre-birhday gift for my boyfriend @nintenboyy but I'm a slow writer djksdjfj I'm sorry honey but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I LOVE YOU!!! 🥺🥰🥳🥳💖

“Meeting adjourned.”

Under any normal circumstances, Xemnas would never end these meetings this quickly. But today was different; today he wanted to show the love of his life, a project he had been working on for some time now. He had successfully managed to keep it hidden from everyone, which seemed difficult seeming how large it was. But nonetheless, he was very proud of his work and couldn’t wait for you to see it.

Seeing as the second to last member had left, leaving you and him alone, he sat back in his chair and called your name, “Darling, I would like for you to stay and join me toda– darling?” looking your way, he was met with such a sight.

You were using your hand as a support for your head, though poorly since your head still dropped forward and threatened to slip from your grip, while you leaned heavily on the left side of your seats armrest and snored lightly. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at you but couldn’t stop the smile from making its way on his face. He chuckled and leaned closest to your side next to him as he rested his chin on his knuckles to watch you.

Though he was tempted to just sit here and watch you sleep, but he decided to take pity on you since your neck would suffer the consequences from your current sleeping position. He also still wanted to show you his top secret project that he made specifically for you.

Clearing his throat, he called out your name again, “Sweetheart, wake up please.”

He was met with more snoring.

“It’s time to wake up, my dear.” he called out a little louder.

He was making some progress and got a reaction out of you, though not the one he wanted as you shifted in your seat but still continued to sleep.

“ _Darling_.”

 _Snnrrkkk_!

Xemnas smirked to himself when you finally woke up. He didn’t like using his authoritative tone on you outside of your... _nightly activities_ but he knew that was a surefire way in getting you to wake up. He leaned back in his chair, watching you try to adjust to the bright lights and wincing as you attempted to ease the pain in your neck. “Wha’ happ’n…” you slurred, voice still heavy with sleep.

“You fell asleep, my love” he stated simply.

“No I didn’.” though still half conscious, you scoffed at the ridiculous accusation made by your boyfriend. You never fell asleep during meetings.

As you lifted yourself from your seat and tried to take a step forward at the nonexistent floor under you, you barely had time to process what was happening next as you felt yourself sliding downwards. You missed the look of horror on Xemnas’ face as your own reaction went from half-alseep to terrified in a matter of seconds.

Before you could fall to your doom, you gasped as you were pressed against something solid. It wasn’t hard like the ground but it sure wasn’t soft either, you didn’t know what it was until you felt a hand touch your cheek.

You hadn’t realized that you closed your eyes but when you opened them, you found yourself laying across Xemnas’ lap with his arms wound tightly around your waist. Looking up at him with wide eyes, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face against his shoulder. Xemnas seemed to understand and rubbed small circles across you back to help sooth you while he placed a kiss on the side of your head.

Both of you seemed to calm down from the initial shock that had occurred a few minutes ago. You cuddled against him and laid your head against his chest as he rested his chin on top of your head and occasionally rubbed the outer part of your thigh. You were about to doze off again until you felt the rumble in his chest, indicating he was speaking, albeit a bit shaky, “Please, for your own sake a mine, do not do that again. I wish not to think of the outcome if I was not present...I cannot even fathom the thought of you being gone, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

You honestly shouldn’t be shocked hearing it, but you are. Of course, you know he loves you and has shown it more times than you can count but to hear, let alone _see_ , him being this vulnerable with you left you speechless. He was always the one who remained strong around and for you. You lifted yourself upwards and grabbed his face to pull him down into a passionate kiss, catching him off guard for a second until he lifted his hand and placed it against the base of your neck to pull you deeper into the kiss.

Wishing this kiss could last longer, sadly, you eventually had to pull away to breathe. You both rested your foreheads against one another as you stared lovingly in each other’s eyes. You stayed like this for quite a while then you gave him a small kiss on the lips, “I promise I’ll be more mindful when I wake up from my naps during the meetings.” you said as you smiled sweetly at your boyfriend.

Xemnas rolled his eyes at you, but smiled regardless and returned your kiss, “Thank you,” he gave you another kiss on the tip of your nose until his expression turned serious, “Now let’s discuss why you fell asleep in the first place. Do you find these meetings such a bore that you find solace in the dream world than here? You know how important they are.”

If it were any other person, they’d be in for it but you were different. You knew he never actually got mad at you for anything, a little huffy yes, but never full blown anger. That’s why you smiled at him, knowing this was just a mock attitude as you could see the playfulness in his eyes.

You snorted and simply brushed a few strays of hair from his face before lightly tapping his nose, “I deeply apologize, my Superior, but your voice is soothing to the ears that I couldn’t help but rest my eyes and fall asleep to the calmness you bring me.”

You felt his grip on your waist tighten at the word ‘Superior’, you almost forgot how much he loved hearing that title spill past your lips, _almost_. You grinned but didn’t revel in your satisfaction long when he leaned close to your ear, “Is that so?” he chuckled darkly then nipped your ear. “I should have known, seeing as you always respond so well to me depending on the tone of my voice. Especially when you are so close to cli–”

“Xemnas!”

You gasped and heard him howl with laughter, you huffed as you hid your flustered face in the sleeves of your coat. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to his teasing since he’s always so unpredictable and constantly surprising you. But that’s what you loved about him and never wanted him to change, even though he can be a little shit sometimes. Feeling yourself smile, you started laughing with him.

When your laughters died down, Xemnas gently pried your hands away from your face and kissed your cheek before slowly sliding one hand behind your back and the other under your knees. “Close your eyes for me, my love. There is something I wish to show you.” he smiled.

“Oh! Um, okay then.” you questioned, but still closed your eyes regardless.

As you wrapped your arms around his neck, you stiffened when you felt him stand up. He kept a strong grip on you, to give you assurance that you weren’t going to fall, which you greatly appreciated and relaxed a bit in his arms.

You felt a kiss being placed on your forehead before he teleported you both to your secret destination. Feeling a brief but intense feeling is disorientation as your body felt like it was being tugged from all different directions, you grimaced and tightened your grip on him.

Your discomfort didn’t last long as you heard the soft sound of trees being blown throw the winds and grass being stepped on when he landed on solid ground. You still had your eyes closed, you tried using your senses to make out where he had taken you. You couldn’t get a clear image but you did feel a wave of calmness wash over you and a strong, but not unpleasant, scent of flowers.

“You may open your eyes now, my light” you heard him say.

Nodding, you slowly opened your eyes and almost couldn’t believe the sight before you.

Seeing as this location used to be an old broken down stone ruin, Xemnas had somehow turned his place into a beautiful lush garden. Perfectly cut grass spread far beyond your sight, healthy, strong trees that looked as if they had been here for centuries, different variants of flowers dancing along the wind, there was even a fountain! Though it was dark outside, the soft glow of lanterns placed made everything look so magical, especially with the fireflies flying around.

You couldn’t wrap your head around everything you were seeing, every new thing you saw made you more excited as you slipped out of his grip and started running around to get a closer look at everything and anything.

You ran over to a few flowers and lightly touched the petals, completely enraptured by their beauty. You had seen most of these plants in other worlds but never had you thought you would be able to see them again, let alone to study more about them anytime you pleased, until now that is. You stared at the flowers for a few more minutes until you turned your head and saw a swing, the seat was sanded down smoothly and decorated to look like there were flower branches growing from the wood. The rope was strong and tied securely to a thick tree branch, you took a closer look and saw it had vines twisting up the sides with small flowers growing from them.

Grinning, you rushed over towards the swing and quickly sat down before pushing yourself off the ground. You squealed and let out a joyous laugh as you gained leverage and felt the wind blow in your face and through your hair.

Unbeknown to you, Xemnas couldn’t keep his eyes off of you as you. He felt a tightening feeling in his chest as he watched you swing for a little more until you jumped off and started frolicing around the new garden. Placing a hand over his chest, he smiled to himself as he enjoyed this feeling and never wanted it to leave. Seeing you this happy and carefree from something he worked hard on for you, he couldn't help but feel pride in it.

He felt silly about his past thinking that Nobodies couldn’t feel and were just empty hollows. As you made it apparent that such a statement wasn’t true when you wormed your way into his life and changed it for the better. He never thought he’d experience such strong emotions, no matter how much he tried to push them away in the past, they always came back at such a stronger force that he eventually succumbed to them. He was glad he did. For you were patient and showed him that Nobodies could in fact experience love and it was only natural for him to want to return these feelings for you at ten fold. Dropping his head, he moved his hand to where his heart would as his smile grew larger.

He lifted his head up when he heard you call his name. Looking to where you were, he saw standing in front of the fountain with a large smile plastered on your face as you jumped and motioned him over to you. He laughed to himself and walked over towards your location.

Xemnas barely reached you as you rushed forward and crashed into his chest. Caught off guard, he grounded himself and wrapped his arms around you so that neither of you fell. He looked down at you and was met with a pair of soft lips placed against his.

“My love, what has gotten you so excited?”

“You don’t see what’s around us?! This entire place! It’s amazing, please tell me this was the surprise you had for me?” you practically had stars in your eyes as you bounced up and down.

Xemnas couldn’t help but match your expression as he reached for a random flower that complimented your eyes and gently placed it in your hair, “Yes, I have been working on this garden for some time and wanted to show you in it’s most fullest bloom. I take it you like it? It is yours after all” he stated.

Placing your hand over the flower, you couldn’t help but giggle, “Like it? I am in love with it! I can’t believe you would do something so sweet for me.” you tightened your embrace on him and looked away, you could feel pressure behind your eyes as you tried to blink away the stray tears threatening to fall.

Feeling yourself being gently pulled from him, Xemnas gently lifted your chin and wiped away the few tears that managed to fall down your cheek, causing you to smile. Before you could say anything, he placed one of his hands at the small of your back and offered you the other, “May I have this dance, my starlight?” he asked, smiling down at you.

You could feel your heart swell from the gesture and simply nodded, not trusting your voice as you placed one of your hands on his bicep and the other in his awaiting hand. You honestly couldn't think your smile could get bigger than what it already was.

As he took one step forward, you took one step back, stepping to the left, turning then repeating. There wasn’t any music but you two still danced to the sounds around you as you gazed in each other’s eyes. You felt him dip you then bring you back up only to give you a kiss and resume dancing. Pushing yourself back and distancing yourself, you let go of his right hand, causing your arms to straighten out before spinning back into his embrace. When you joined back, your back faced him while your arms crossed each other around your midsection as he held them. You tilted your head as you felt him gently place small kisses from your temple down to your neck, you couldn’t help but smile as he chuckled before he spun you back around for you to face him again.

Xemnas twirled you both around twice towards his left before gently dipping you again. But instead of lifting you back up, he carefully placed you down on a patch of flowers. As you were laid on the ground, you looked up at him then turned your head, only to see you were surrounded by a mass of roses and lilies, your favorite.

You turned your attention back to him as you stared at him with wide eyes, you felt the corners of your lips twitch upwards before breaking into another smile and laughed. Lifting your arms up, you beckoned him downwards to join you.

Xemnas couldn’t help but listen to your silent command, feeling as if he was being hypnotized by a siren’s song. Though the comparison wasn’t too far off, he was captivated by his lover's beauty, the roses and lilies surrounding them like the sea and the moonlight shining down on his love, seeming as though they're glowing. Their smile, oh their smile. He thought of himself as strong-willed and not easily swayed by many things. But when his lover smiles at him, he forgoes any previous thoughts he had about his personhood. He knew they had him wrapped around their finger, and he loved it.

Just as you were about to sit up and grab him, he sank to his knees next to your body and moved his upper half towards you, placing both hands on either side of you head– caging you in with his arms. Xemnas stared down at you as if he had seen the most beautiful thing in his life and gave you a heartfelt smile. Matching his smile, you lifted your hands to his face and pushed his hair back before pulling him down for another passion filled kiss.

He didn’t struggle or tried to stop you, he simply let you take full control. He’s been letting you ever since he met you and doesn’t plan on stopping now. You are his everything and anything. You are his kingdom and you’re his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Also as you can tell, I'm bad at writing dancing scenes but I tried my best and I hope you like it regardless!  
> Anyway, if roses and lilies aren't your favorite you can just replace them with your fave type flower. As I said this fic is for my boyfriend and if you're seeing this, sweetheart I LOVE YOU and hope you had an amazing birthday!!!


End file.
